Hitsugaya's Lover, Hinamori's Rival
by FrozenBloodRose
Summary: I called this emergency meeting for a reason. It seems that Hitsugaya-taicho has found: a baby," he said dramaticly. M for later chapters


Chapter 1: Jushiro Ukitake! The Candy Man and the Strangest Surprise

šSuika's Pov›

I was doing my paperwork now so I didn't have to do it later when Captain Ukitake walked in, "Hey Suika!" he said smiling. "Hey Ukitake-taicho!"

"What have I told you?"

"Sorry Daddy," I said smiling. "That's my girl, hungry?"

"Yes,"

"Well, take a break and get some lunch with me,"

"Alright, I just have to run these down to Hitsugaya-taicho,"

"Really? Well I have to give him something anyway, come on let's go then," he said smiling. I stood up and grabbed the files I had to give to Toshiro. "Ready?" he asked. "Yes sir!" I said grinning.

«Toshiro's office«

Jushiro grabbed the doorknob, "Um dad?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we knock first?"

"We should but your dad doesn't feel like it," he said smiling and opening the door. I heard Toshiro let out a small scream of surprise then a sigh, "Ukitake-taicho! How many times do I have to say knock before entering?!"

"Um....not sure. Wait, Suika!"

"Yes sir?" I said running in. "Don't you have some files you have to give to Toshiro?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho," we both said at the same time. My dad laughed, "Cute, now I'm hungry give him the files so we can eat,"

"Okay," I walked over to Toshiro and gave him the files, "Here you go. Kuchiki-taicho told me to give these to you when I had the chance,"

"Uh, alright," he said taking the files, "They're actually for Rangiku but he told me to give them to you to give to her," I said. "Alright,"

"I have something for you as well," my dad said looking in his sleeve, "Oh god," I heard Toshiro mumble. "Not again," he whispered. "Here you go!" he said pulling candy out randomly. "Oh wait almost forgot!" he looked inside his other sleeve and reached, "Oh dear me, I can feel it but can't- AH-HA!" he said pulling out the hugest chocolate bar you've ever seen, "Enjoy, let's go Suika," your dad said smiling. I looked at Toshiro and he had a confused look on his face, "Why does he always give me these?" he asked me. "Don't get mad but it's probably because you look like a kid," his eye twitched, "I was afraid you'd say that,"

"Don't feel bad, he gives me a lot of candy too! It's actually pretty tasty! Why don't you try it?"

"Because I'm not in the mood for candy at the moment,"

"Are you hungry?"

"A little,"

"Then why won't you eat lunch with me a Daddy?"

"Daddy? How professional,"

"*blush* Well he prefers me to call him that over Ukitake-taicho. He said it makes him feel distant when I call him that. So wanna eat lunch with us?"

"*Sigh* Alright," he sat the files down the stood up. He walked passed me and chuckled, "What's so funny ?" I asked, "Nothing it's just that, I'm taller then you,"

"*snort* Bearly Short Stuff," I said walking passed him. His eye twitched, "Watch it Lt. Anyway, are you sure your dad won't mind?"

"I don't think he will,"

"SUIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Dad scream. "Oh god he's at it again!" I screamed running out in the hall.

tToshiro's Povt

"SUIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Ukitake scream. "Oh god he's at it again!" she screamed running out in the hall. I followed to find Ukitake laying on the floor, "Suika! Why'd you leave your father like that!?" he said hugging her leg. She laughed then said, "I didn't leave you left me!"

"Did I?" he said standing up putting his finger to his chin thinking. "Hm................................don't remember if I did or didn't. Ah well, you're here now,"

"uh Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can Hitsugaya-taicho eat lunch with us?"

"Sure!!" he said running toward me grabbing my arm and dragging me off to lunch with him and Suika.

mAt Lunch/Suika's Povm

"Oh rats!" Dad said, "What's wrong dad?" I asked. "Nothing it's just," he held up a file, "I forgot to take this to Shinsui, would you and Toshiro mind taking this to him for me?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho," we both said, "Sure I'll take it," I said. "Toshiro, would you mind going with her so she won't get lost?"

"DADDY! HONEST! I won't get lost!"

"I know but I just want him to go so you don't get hurt," I growled, "Dad! I'm a Lt. now! Jeez! How could I get hurt going to take someone some files to Uncle Kuraku?" I asked my your foot. You stood up and grabbed the files, "I'll be back before you can say Toshiro,"

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!" he screamed. I flashedsteped to Shinsui's office, dropped the files and flash stepped back to where dad and Toshiro where sitting. "No fair! I only got Toshi- out! Only two more sounds and I would've had you!" dad said. "*laugh* Well chasing Renji around the Soul Society came in handy after all," I said smiling. I sat down by Hitsugaya-taicho and sipped my tea. "SUIKA!" I quickly turned my head and saw Rangiku, Shinsui and Nanao looking at me, Hitsugaya and Jushiro. "I was looking for you, Jushiro," Shinsui said smiling. "Yes?"

"Well, I gotta talk to you. Old Man Yama gave us an assignment that we gotta do A.S.A.P,"

"Really? Man! I was having lunch with my daughter,"

"It's okay daddy! You just do what you have to do, we can always eat dinner together," I said smiling. "Oh, if you say so Princess," he stood up and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead, "Alright, we'll eat dinner together. See ya Sui-chan," he said then he and Shinsui flashedstepped out of sight. "AWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! MY TAICHO'S GROWING UP!!!" Rangiku said, his eye twitched, "Rangiku if you know what's best for you hush!" he said between gritted teeth. "But-"

"Hitsugaya-taicho," Renji called. "Hey Renji," I said eating some of my lunch, "Are you two on a date?" he asked. "*blush* No, now what did you want Renji?"

"AW! My taicho's blushing!" Rangiku said smiling pointing at the hint of pink on Toshiro's cheeks, "Shut up Matsumoto," he said trying to fight the blush, "Uh-huh, anyway, we've been sent on an assignment,"

"We? We who?" he asked. "You, me, Rukia, Yumichika, Rangiku and Ikkaku,"

"What assignment?"

"We have to go the human world until this whole Arrancar business clears up,"

"THAT COULD TAKE MONTHS!" he screamed. "Yeah it could,"

"I can't handle you all for months on end. Why do I have to go?"

"To be a leader since your Lt.'s gonna be going as well,"  
"I'll only go if Suika goes," I choked slightly on the rice I was eating. "*cough* *cough* Say WHAT NOW?" I said shocked. "Well, I might need some help,"

"Well, I'm only a Lt.! There are already two Lt.'s going with you Taicho,"

"Yeah, but they'll drive me insane within the first day or two,"

"Well you'll have to talk to Old man Yamamoto about that one,"

"Alright, fine then," he said standing up. "Suika,"

"What?"

"Would you come with me please?" he asked. "Uh, alright," I said standing up.

lIn Old man Yama's Officel

"Okay, she can go with you Toshiro,"

"Thank you sir," he said bowing, I bowed too and then walked off. "See Suika? That wasn't bad now was it?" he said smiling. "*gasp!* Hitsugaya-taicho!" I said covering my mouth. "What?" he asked. "Y-you smiled!" he looked at me then smiled again, "And? What's your point?"

"You did it again!"

"Even I smile, _**Sui-chan**_,"

"*blush* But we never see you smile, you're normally frowining," I said looking off. "That's because normally my fukutaicho's annoying me,"

"Oh, okay. Wait! You're blaming Rangiku!"

"Yup, it's all her fault," he said pulling out a piece of candy that Dad gave him and eating it, "I thought you didn't like candy,"

"I never said I didn't like candy you just assumed that since I didn't eat it around you that I didn't like it," he said smiling again. "Hitsu-"

"Toshiro,"

"What?"

"Call me Toshiro,"

"Alright that's it!" I said stopping, he turned and looked at me while sucking on the jawbreaker he had in his mouth, "What's wrong?" he asked looking at me confused, "First you smile, then you eat some candy, now you're telling me to call you Toshiro. Who are you and what have you done with the Captain of squad 10?" I asked. He smiled then said, "It is me, it's just,"

"Just what?" I asked looking at him. He blushed slightly then said, "I'm just comfortable around you is all," he said turning around, "you coming?"he asked. I ran beside him then we both walked off.

hRangiku's Povg

Nanao, Shinsui, Renji, Jushiro and myself were hiding behind a wall spying on my captain and Suika. "What's gotten into Toshiro?" Renji whispered, "If I didn't know any better I'd say my Taicho likes Suika but since I do, oh wait, he does I think," I said rubbing the back of my head. "hm.....let's follow a little longer," Shinsui said, "No, we shouldn't," Jushiro said. "Yes we should. First he smiles, then he eats some candy now he tells her to call him Toshiro? Something's not right," Nanao said. "Or maybe he just likes Suika, ever stop to think about that for a moment?" Jushiro said. "Jushiro does have a point," Kuraku said, "Now let's go, I miss my Sui-chan!" he said skipping after them. "SUI-CHAN!!! PAPA'S COMING!!!" he said running down the halls now.

dSuika's Povc

"SUI-CHAN!!! PAPA'S COMING!!!" I heard my dad scream. I turned around to see him running toward me, once he reached me he pulled me into a crushing hug. "Daddy! W-I *gasp* can't breathe!" I managed to squeeze out while gasping, he stopped squeezing me so tightly but was still hugging me, "Papa's sorry! Papa shouldn't have left you like that! Papa's sorry!"

"Jushiro why are you speaking in 3rd person?" Toshiro asked. "Papa doesn't expect you to understand," he said looking at him. "Jushiro, we're gonna have to monitor how much sugar you eat from now on," Toshiro said. "We'll just have to monitor how much sugar you _**don't **_eat," he said looking at him. I looked over at Toshiro who was obviously moving the jawbreaker from the left side of his mouth to the right side, "Well, I'm not exactly sure how to do that but help yourself. Suika, we'll be leaving first thing in the morning," he said turning to walk off. "Oh and whenever you're free, would you mind coming by my office?"

"Uh…no. Okay, I'll see you then,"

"Alright," he said flashstepping away from me. "I don't like it," Rangiku said coming from around the corner, "Don't like what?" I asked still being hugged by Jushiro. "Something's wrong with my Taicho, I think someone slipped something in my Taicho's drink,"

"Nobody slipped anything in my drink Matsumoto," Toshiro said. She screamed and quickly turned around, "Don't scare me like that! They could've hit me in the face!"

"Not my problem, come on Rangiku," he said grabbing her arm, "you have paperwork you have to do," like that they were gone. "How odd," Renji said coming from around the corner with Nanao and Shinsui, "Wait a minute! You where all spying on us?"

"Well, yeah," Jushiro said, "I can't have my precious daughter be taken from me by Toshiro,"

"Hitsugaya-taicho," I corrected, "SEE!? He's corrupting you," he said with anime tears streaming from his face, "Daddy, it's okay I promise I'm not corrupted don't worry. I'll always be your little girl,"

"I know but still,"

"Wait, Ukitake-taicho," Rangiku said, "if you're her dad then who's her mom?"

"He adopted her Rangiku," Nanao said. "I don't get it. She calls him daddy then she calls Kuraku 'Uncle Kuraku' who does she call mommy?"

"YOU!" I said smiling. "Uh..no you shouldn't call me mommy I'm not that old!"

"*gasp* Are you calling me old Rangiku?" Dad said. "In so many words yes," Kuraku said. "Uncle Kuraku?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know where nii-san is?"

"Which one?"

"3,"

"Training Field,"

"Okay, I'll go hang out with nii-san see ya dad," I said wiggling out of Jushiro's grip. "Okay but be careful,"

"Who's nii-san?"

"Which one?"

"3,"

"Shuuhei,"

"Who's 2?"

"Yumichika,"

"1"

"Ikkaku,"

"How many nii-san's does she have?"

"6,"

"Name them,"

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuuhei, Renji, Ichigo and Kenpachi,"

"Why does she call them that?"

"Dunno, ask her," he said shrugging his shoulders.

«The Training Field«

"Hey Shuuhei!!" I said walking toward him. He turned his head and smiled, "Hey Sui-chan!" he said giving me a sweaty hug. "EW! You're all sweaty from training! Don't touch me," I said trying to slip out of his sweaty hug. He laughed, "Come on Sui-chan! Hug your nii-san," he said hugging me even tighter, "No, now I'll smell like you," I said trying to wiggle out of his grip. Suddenly Renji walked over to you covered his sweat from all his training, he grinned then ran and hugged me, "SUI-CHAN!!" great, now I was sand witched between a sweaty Shuuhei and an even sweatier Renji, "Oh great now I have to take another shower," I said finally quitting the struggle. "That a girl!" Renji said messing up my hair, "Stop it!" I yelled. Suddenly a butterfly floated toward me, 'Urgent! Go to Hitsugaya-taicho's office immediately,'

~Hitsugaya's Office~

"you called?" I said entering. "yes," he said walking toward me. "What is it?"

"When I got back to my office I found, this" he looked at the couch and on the couch laid the cutest thing I ever saw. I gasped. "TOSHIRO! YOU FOUND A BABY!" I said walking toward her picking her up. She was still asleep so she didn't notice much. "She's adorable!" I said gently rocking her back and forth. I stopped and looked at him, "Wait, Toshi-nii we can't leave tommorrow. Who'll take care of her?"

"I know,"

"Well where'd you get her?"

"She was here when I got here along with this," he said holding out a note. I moved the baby so I was holding her with one arm and grabbed the note.

_'Sorry to be so much trouble but I was wondering if you could take care of my new born bab_y _girl for me? As much as it pains me to say this, I don't feel I can give her the support she needs. I know that you can though. I trust you. Thanks a bunch!_

_-Anonymous'_

"Are you serious?" I said looking at Toshiro. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I am. I don't know what to do. I can't take care of her! I'm not good with babies," he said looking at me. "Well, let's ask Old Man Yama," I said looking down at the sleeping infant. "Sounds like a plan to me," he said.

lIn Old man Yama's Officel

Toshiro and I walked into his office. "What is it now Toshiro?" he said looking at him. "Sir, we, well I, found this in my office," he said pointing at the baby. "That's not nice!" I said to Toshiro. He looked at me, "She's not mine,"  
"But she's still a person you meanie!" I said gently holding her closer. "What do you mean found?" Old man Yama asked. "I walked in and saw her laying down asleep along with a note,"

"Let me see it," he handed him the note. He read it then said, "Call an emergency Captain's meeting now," he said to his Lt. He did as told and within minutes every Captain was there. "I called this emergency meeting for a reason. It seems that Hitsugaya-taicho has found: _**a baby**_," he said dramaticly. It took everything in me not to laugh. "Wait, what do you mean 'found'?" Byakuya asked. "I walked in my office and she was just laying there sleep," he said. "Where is this _**'baby'**_ you speak of?" Kenpachi asked. "Suika's holding her," everyone looked at me then at the baby. "Suika looks 'motherly', let her keep it," Mayuri said. "My daughter is way too young to be a mommy!" Jushiro said stomping his foot. "Enough! Let's handle this professionally. Whoever the baby chooses that's who will take care of it," Old Man Yama said. "Alright," I walked over to him, "With the exception of me of course. I'm too old to have a baby around,"

"Old Geezer," I mumbled. I heard a soft cooing noise and looked down, my eyes widened and I gasped, "What?" Toshiro asked running toward me. "H-her eyes Toshi, they, they look like yours!" he looked down at the now fully awake infant. True enough her eyes infact matched his. She looked at him and giggled. I walked toward Soi Fon and tried to hand her to her but the baby obviously didn't like that idea to much considering the fact that she grabbed Soi Fon's hair and yanked on it hard. I walked to Gin, she started to scream at the top of her lungs, I walked to Retsu Unohana, she seemed to like her but once you tried to hand her to her she only hugged onto my uniform more. I walked to Aizen she glared at him, I walked to Byakuya, she reached for him to my surprise but quickly pulled back. I walked to Sajin, she screamed even louder than she did with Gin, I walked to Kuraku, she grabbed his hair and gave a slight tug then curled back into my grip, I sighed then walked to Kaname, "On second thought I won't even try that one," I said walking right past him. I walked up to Kenpachi? I stopped, "Wait a minute!" I said turning and looking at Toshiro, "What?" he said looking sheepishly at me, "We're going in order now get over here," I said to him. "I don't take orders from Fukutaicho's," he said looking off. I growled then stormed over to him and handed her to him, she reached for him and grabbed his uniform. He squeeked slightly then tried to pull back, she started to cry as he did, "TOSHIRO! TAKE HER!" Old Man Yama screamed slamming down his stick, "Yes sir," he said reaching for her. She giggled as he picked her up, "It has been decided, Toshiro you will be the guardian until the mother returns," I giggled, "And Suika will help you look after her," he added. "WHAT!" I screamed. Toshiro gave me a smug look. I glared at him, "Congratulations on the new baby Toshiro and Suika!" Kuraku said, "So what are you gonna name her?" Jushiro asked looking at his 'grandchild'. "Well since she has her 'daddy's' eyes," I said looking at Toshiro with a smug grin, "let's name her Yukina," you looked at her to see if she liked the name. She grinned, "Yukina it is," Toshiro said grinning, she grabbed his small bang and blew a spit bubble. "Snow vegetable? Are you serious?" Mayuri said. I glared at him and so did Toshiro, he gulped, "it's a lovely name," he said putting on a fake smile. "That's what I thought you said," I said still glaring at him. "It's wil-"

"You already said that," I said looking at him. "Did I? Curse this old age!" I laughed.


End file.
